


Transmission

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [646]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cescie saying he's one of the best :'''), Coach/Player Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Niko saying Cesc will be a good coach :'), and Cesc calling him Niko instead of 'coach' omg, learning, they have such a priceless friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Cesc sera entraîneur, mais d'abord il doit apprendre.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Cesc Fàbregas
Series: FootballShot [646]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Transmission

Transmission

Cesc sera entraîneur. Il ne sait pas vraiment quand et pour quelles équipes pour le moment, mais il est sûr qu’il sera entraîneur. Il passera ses diplômes et pourra faire quelques retours chez ses précédentes équipes, il en est certain. Alors, pour que tout se fasse le plus rapidement possible après sa retraite, il doit en apprendre le plus possible le moment venu, c’est-à-dire en club. Il ne sait pas si Monaco est le parfait endroit pour accumuler de l’expérience positive vu les frayeurs des saisons passées, mais il n’oublie pas que ça pourra aussi lui arriver. C’est plutôt ridicule de ne pas savoir vraiment quoi faire, il a beau tout noter dans des carnets en fonction des entraîneurs qu’il a eu, il n’arrive toujours pas à savoir comment il pourrait faire tourner une équipe, comment gérer les jeunes et les transferts, quel schéma adopter et comment l’adapter…Pour le moment, Cesc est toujours un joueur, et le temps qu’il passe, sur les terrains ou sur le banc, lui permet d’en apprendre toujours davantage, et il ne peut pas rejeter cette expérience.

Certes il entend qu’il sera sûrement un bon coach, mais ça ne l’aide pas à savoir quoi faire une fois qu’il sera à la retraite. Doit-il prendre un temps de repos pour souffler après toutes ces années ? Doit-il commencer directement ? Prendre une équipe de jeunes comme Xabi ? Une ligue étrangère comme Xavi ? Devenir adjoint comme Mikel ? Se lancer à domicile comme Thierry ? Cesc n’a aucune idée de ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Il est à la fois terrifié et excité à l’idée de devenir entraîneur. Il a peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions par anticipation…

Alors forcément, ses interrogations se sont répercutées dans le bureau du coach, parce qu’il apprend de lui et profite des changements tactiques arrivant au cours de la saison pour comprendre le fonctionnement d’une équipe. Cesc ne devrait pas s’exclure de ces schémas, mais instinctivement il sait qu’il n’est qu’un autre joker du banc pour réparer les erreurs des plus jeunes. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de discuter avec Niko autour de son bureau, s’il veut être formé, il doit aussi le faire en comprenant tout, surtout tout de suite. Il n’a pas besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que Niko n’aime pas s’étaler sur toutes les tactiques qui peuvent lui traverser l’esprit, alors Cesc fait de son mieux pour comprendre tout seul en voyant ses plans de jeu, ses notes, en l’écoutant murmurer quelques mots sur l’intérêt des changements et de la préparation physique.

Cesc passe de plus en plus de temps près de lui, il apprend comme un élève, prenant des notes quand il le faut, se taisant et écoutant, ou alors participant et réfléchissant. C’est étrange, d’un côté il est celui qui doit apprendre aux jeunes de l’équipe, et de l’autre il continue de cogiter comme eux. Il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Niko par rapport au début de saison, mais la tournure de la saison ne peut que le conforter dans l’idée que ce n’est pas une expérience si négative que ça. Il apprend, c’est le principal, même s’il doit rester sur le banc et regarder les petits jeunes tenter des choses.

Cesc mord sa lèvre en sentant la main sur la sienne, un souffle chaud contre son cou. Première défaite depuis un moment, et il en est responsable, d’une certaine manière. Certes ça devait arriver, mais il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas dans ces conditions, il se retrouve à tenir son coach contre lui pour essayer de calmer ses larmes, des doigts entremêlés entre les siens. C’est compliqué de comprendre de l’extérieur, et Cesc n’est même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il est celui que le coach a choisi, mais il le tiendra contre lui aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il le garde près de lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent en avion en Principauté, c’est étrange. Niko ne semble tout d’un coup plus être l’entraîneur froid qu’ils décrivaient tous pourtant une fois sorti du Bayern. Il ne semble pas non plus être l’entraîneur sans réflexion ou incapable de changer de manière de jouer. Cesc sent qu’il peut déceler d’autres choses s’il reste avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

Cesc joue quatre-vingts minutes face à Nice, et il se sent bien. Il est fatigué et ne peut sûrement pas courir une minute de plus, mais il se sent bien. C’est sûrement le beau sourire de Niko pour sa sortie. Il ne voit pas d’autres explications, ça l’a conforté sur sa performance. Cesc pense trop à lui maintenant, et ce n’est pas juste pour l’expérience… Et tout ça se confirme quand il le ramène chez lui, en prétextant vouloir parler du match. Il ne voulait ni évoquer le match ni être raisonnable après tout ça. C’est pourquoi il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Niko, sa main se posant sur sa taille pour le tenir plus près de lui, pour renforcer le baiser. Il est obligé de sourire en voyant le rougissement de son coach, là où il peut lui offrir de l’expérience pour sa future carrière, Cesc est obligé de lui fournir un peu d’expérience en relations physiques…

Cesc se retrouve vite avec une pile de vêtements sur le bord de son lit, ses lèvres se baladant sur la peau nue et douce de Niko, ses doigts le détendant doucement en voyant ses petits tremblements, en entendant ses couinements. C’est quelque chose d’autre avec lui, peu importe le contexte. C’est bon à l’intérieur de lui, c’est chaud et serré et diaboliquement agréable… Cesc ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’embrasser régulièrement, pour continuer de goûter ses belles lèvres, ses doigts remettant en place ses cheveux pour voir ses beaux yeux noisette papillonner quand il bouge en lui. C’est si différent avec lui, par rapport à tous les autres. Ils s’apportent mutuellement, et ça le fascine.

Cesc continue de déposer des baisers sur la peau de Niko quand il sent ses doigts traîner paresseusement dans ses cheveux, son souffle silencieux contre lui. Il a l’air si fatigué, mais à la fois reposé. Le sort du monde n’est plus sur ses épaules pour le moment, pas d’histoire de qualification ou de course au titre, il n’y a qu’eux dans ce lit. Cesc aimerait lui faire vivre ce moment continuellement, pour qu’il ne pleure plus jamais dans ses bras. Il pourrait rejoindre son staff plus tard pour commencer sa carrière, ce n’est pas à exclure… Mais, pour le moment, Cesc ne va pas penser à ça. La nuit est encore longue, et il veut la passer sans se déloger de la présence de Niko…

Fin


End file.
